The Vaccine Research Center (VRC) Monoclonal Antibody Studies in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases research project is aimed at the clinical evaluation of monoclonal antibody (mAb) products related to infectious disease pathogens. Current targets include Ebola virus disease and malaria. Further evaluation will continue as the VRC develops additional monoclonal anitbody products aimed at emerging infectious disease targets. Published results from clinical trials include: Safety, tolerability, pharmacokinetics, and immunogenicity of the therapeutic monoclonal antibodymAb114targeting Ebola virus glycoprotein (VRC 608): an open-label phase 1 study. Gaudinski MR, Coates EE, Novik L, Widge A, Houser KV, Burch E, Holman LA, Gordon IJ, Chen GL, Carter C, Nason M, Sitar S, Yamshchikov G, Berkowitz N, Andrews C, Vazquez S, Laurencot C, Misasi J, Arnold F, Carlton K, Lawlor H, Gall J, Bailer RT, McDermott A, Capparelli E, Koup RA, Mascola JR, Graham BS, Sullivan NJ, Ledgerwood JE; VRC 608 Study team. Lancet. 2019 Mar 2;393(10174):889-898.